


Adommy mpreg

by Drago



Series: Pregnancy is overrated [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can find the previous parts here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194472"> Pregnancy is overrated</a> chapters 8 & 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adommy mpreg

Tommy doesn’t recollect becoming a masochist, but he must have at least a masochistic streak because he agrees to the Christmas party at Adam’s place. They discuss it and decide that it’s for the best since the fans are still more than angry after Tommy’s sudden departure from the band. Frankly speaking it’s Adam’s idea, he just goes along with it to avoid the unnecessary drama.   
It takes him less than an hour to realize that he made a mistake. There are people he knows and likes all around him, but it doesn’t put him at ease. The vocalist’s twink is all over him, and something tells Tommy that the display is aimed at him, as if he poses a threat to a pretty young thing that might not be able to hold a decent conversation, but looks like he fucks like a machine. He listens to a whole story of how they met, and the guy makes it sound romantic, but he knows that it played out like every other encounter Adam had with a twink. They met in a club, fucked in the bathroom and then fucked again in a slightly nicer environment.  
Tommy can’t even drink because once he gets home he has to take care of Lily, and he strives to be a responsible parent. Everyone else seems to be drinking his share, and soon enough the flat is full of silly drunks and Adam, who gets horny while drunk. Sauli bitches a lot about the new twink. It makes Tommy wonder whether the other man is still in love with the vocalist. Sauli has no idea that he had a thing with Adam, and judging from the way he is talking about the new toy – it should stay this way.   
They take pictures to post on the Instagram to pacify the fans. The vocalist doesn’t look at him, but the pictures come out nice even if Tommy has a bitch face on. Nothing new, fans love that anyway.   
He has one drink when things get really bad and the twink shamelessly dry-humps Adam on the couch in front of everyone. There isn’t enough alcohol in the world to help Tommy get through this shit show. Neil is in New York, Terrance’s presence helps, but he is closer to Adam than him, so he can’t tell the dancer why he tries to avoid the younger man as much as he can. He mumbles excuses which Terrence can’t understand since he was allowed to stay. To be honest he thought, hoped, that they might patch things up, talk it out in the pleasant, Christmas atmosphere. Right. How stupid of him.   
He misses Lily. It’s been only a few hours, but unlike people here, his daughter doesn’t give him anxiety. All he gets from her is unconditional love and trust, something he never really knew he needed until he got it. 

When he is left alone because his introversion takes over, and he can barely stand talking to people, so he mostly stares and laughs awkwardly, he heads for the guest room. Just for a minute or twenty, he needs a break. Something shifted, and Tommy is no longer a part of a group, but he can’t tell if it’s because he is alienating himself or did others finally notice how boring he is. One way or another, it hurts. He never had many friends, but he got really attached to those he managed to befriend.  
It doesn’t come as a surprise that the bed in Adam’s guest room is very comfortable. He considers falling asleep, but it could mean being alone with the younger man in the morning which he definitely doesn’t want. He should go home since everyone is either too drunk to notice his disappearance or simply doesn’t care, but before he can get up and leave the door opens and someone stumbles inside. Tommy tries to sit up, but the newcomer falls on him, pinning him to the bed. He doesn’t have to see the black hair to know it’s Adam, he recognizes the perfume. The vocalist is too heavy for him, but the weight pressing against him feels good. He gives himself a minute of comfort before he starts pushing the younger man away, but even with the younger man being completely drunk Tommy is still weaker, his pushing leaves no impression.  
“I miss you so much,” Adam whispers in his ear, lips brushing against the shell. “You have no idea how much I miss you.”  
He knows. He knows, but he keeps his mouth shut because the other man doesn’t deserve to know how much being apart hurts Tommy.  
“I miss everything,” Adam continues, “I miss your playing, I miss the sounds you make when you are choking on a cock, the way your ass opens for me.”   
It’s not exactly unexpected. The vocalist could never keep his hands to himself around Tommy, so it’s hardly a surprise when he starts grinding against the smaller man, spreading his legs open. Tommy moans, already half hard and wanting more. “What about Corey?” he asks instead.   
“He is just a distraction.” It’s unnecessarily cruel, and yet he chooses to ignore it and lets Adam rub against him until they both come, dirtying their underwear with sticky come like teenagers. It’s alright, the other man is drunk, they can forget about it later.  
He doesn't account for falling asleep. When he wakes up it’s already morning, and he is alone. A shower would be nice, but he decides against it, instead opting for getting out as fast as he can. He looks like he got fucked, so he takes few minutes to make himself presentable before carefully leaving the room. It seems that no one else stayed. He tiptoes towards the front door, but Adam comes out of nowhere and stares at him angrily, “I knew you would fucking do it. Go to the kitchen and eat pancakes.”  
Tommy does just that. He isn’t scared of the vocalist, but something in his tone suggests that it will be better for everyone concerned if he follows the order. The pancakes are delicious, and he devours two before Adam speaks again.   
“I realized that I never really apologized for the whole mess. Or explained. The company said that I’m a solo artist and that the band is getting too famous,” the vocalist cringes in obvious disagreement. “They told me to let all of you go. I was afraid they would destroy my career, so I agreed. But I couldn’t tell you. I’m a coward. I’m sorry, TJ, I’m so, so sorry. I thought it would be easier if we stopped talking. I knew you hated me.”  
“I didn’t hate you for firing me,” Tommy says into his pancake which doesn’t taste good anymore, “I hated you for forgetting about me.”  
“I never forgot. God, if I knew you were pregnant I would have…”  
“I’m sorry, but I didn’t want you to feel obliged to stay.”  
“But I want to! And while love might not be enough for the company, a child makes a pretty compelling argument.”  
“Sorry,” Tommy whispers this time, not missing Adam’s probably unwitting confession. The younger man moves closer to press a kiss to his messy hair.  
“Can we try again? I will be good.”  
“No wild parties without me. And no more twinks,” Tommy says sharply.  
“You are a twink,” Adam says with a laugh, but then hugs the smaller man in a wordless promise. Tommy wonders if the other man is even capable of keeping it.


End file.
